Zupa z jaszczurki
Jest to fanfic który jest W.I.P i mogą edytować go jedynie Pingwiniafanka1, Onewa, WojtekNinja oraz ja. Głównie autorstwa użytkownika Wojti2000 (dyskusja), ale także użytkowników Pingwiniafanka1, Onewa i WojtekNinja. Po otwarciu włazu zobaczyli piękny, modry świat. Było pełno kwiatów, jedzenia, sztućców, talerzy, girlant oraz konfetti. Znane im już świnki morskie grały na różnych instrumentach, tańczyły i gotowały. Na sznurach były pęczki cebul, czosnku i papryczek. W wielu garnkach buchał groźny ogień a świnki morskie dorzucały węgla, aż strach. Dym snuł się z wielu miejsc, a cuchnące opary dochodziły z kup zepsutego jedzenia. W oddali było widać koloseum z czekolady, oraz lekko nadgnite owoce. -Panowie, chyba już koniec fiesty, dobre i to bo świniaki siedzą w domach. - powiedział Skipper, po czym on i jego oddział zaczęli chodzić dookoła w poszukiwaniu Imbira. -Szefie, mogę zjeść to coś z marcepana?- sprytał Szeregowy. -Dobrze.- odpowiedział Skipper. Szeregowy zjadł całe ciasto marcepanowe, po czym nagle, ni stąd ni z owąd wybiegła jaszczurka w sombrero, podobna do Ryśka, ale wielkości pingwina. -Ole, pingwiny.- powiedziała jaszczurka lodowatym głosem. -Tobie też ole, gadzi przyjacielu. Chcieliśmy porozmawiać z Imbirem.- rzekł Kowalski. -Jestem Doopelanger, Senior Imbir zlecił mi, najlepszemu desperado w tej kuchni złapanie was i zmienienie w enchiladas. -Co? -Nic, mam też partnerkę! Echidna, moja piękna! Jedno z ciast zaczęło nagle się topić, aż wyskoczyła z niego skunksica, umalowana w pstrokate kolory, z bransoletami na łapkach. -Echidna, po co niszczyć to piękne ciasto? -Bo roztopiona czekolada przyda się dzisiaj na wielką walkę Lucha-Psów w koloseum! -No dobra, dobra włoskie kucharzyny! My chcemy pogadać z tym morskim wieprzem który tu jest szefem!- krzyknął Skipper. Echinida zaczerwieniła się a sombrero Doopelangera spadło. Skipper i jego oddział uciekli w stronę wielkiego biszkopta. Tam, na jednym z herbatników wielkości szafy była wyryta twarz, był to pingwin, ale w kapturze, trzymający kij baseballowy. -Ta postać....wydaje mi się niepokojąco znajoma....nie, to nie mógł być on.- powiedział Skipper. Echidna wyskoczyła z dziury w wielkim pączku. Doopelanger wyszedł z zupy. -Senior! To nie jest bueno że nas tak obgadujecie!- krzyknął Doopelanger i wyjął wielki widelec. -Senior Doopi.- powiedziała Echidna przysuwając się do Doopelangera. -Que?- spytał jej kolega. -Oni uciekają!- odkrzyknęła prosto do ucha swojemu partnerowi Echidna, i jej obrączki zabrzęczały gdy pobiegła za pingwinami. Doopelanger pobiegł za nią. Pingwiny skryły się za wielkim ciastem. -Nie możemy ich zgubić!- krzyknął Doopelanger po czym wgryzł się w ciasto. Pingwiny były bezpieczne. -Kowalski, wyrzućcie niepotrzebne rzeczy.- rozkazał Skipper. Kowalski rzucił miotaczem o podłogę i trafił w taco. To upadło na ziemię i zaczęło chodzić na dwóch nóżkach. -Kowalski! Co to jest?- spytał Skipper. -To jest miotacz ożywiający - odparł Kowalski. -TUTAJ SĄ!- wrzasnęło Taco. Rico zjadł je w mgnieniu oka, ale Echidna i Doopelanger już podjęli ich krok. Jak dwie kule armatnie z ciasta wyskoczyły dwie postacie. Echidna była okrągła, zapewne od ilości zjedzonego ciasta, ale Doopelanger był nadal chudy. Pingwiny uciekły ale drogę zagrodziło im stado Lucha-psów biegnące jak oszalałe i wrzeszczące: -OBIAD! OBIAD! Doopelanger oraz Echidna gonili ich dalej, skacząc po Lucha-Psach, aż jeden z nich złapał ich w szczękę i wrzucił do wielkiej Pinaty wiszącej na sklepieniu. Pingwiny biegły dalej aż do siedziby Imbira. Tam drogę zagrodziły im świnki morskie z widelcami. -Kłik kłik! Wy nie przejdziecie.- powiedziała jedna. -Arriba! Pingwiny! - krzyknęła druga. Echidna spadła z nieba, i puściła odór. Rico wypluł sushi które jadł, prosto do ust Echidny. Ta stanęła jak wryta i powiedziała głośno: -Senior Skipper! To jest idealne! Ta ryba jest jak gorące piaski Meksyku falujące pośród konfetti! Jedna ze świnek zdziwiła się i ukłuła drugą widelcem. Ta natomiast krzyknęła: -LUCHA! LUCHA! POMOCY! I wted rozległ się wielki ryk, brzmiący jak trąba wrzask: -LUCHADOR NA POMOC! Ziemia zadrżała, konfetti pospadało zewsząd, wielki banan spadł z wzgórza, i coś przebiło się przez ciasto, to był El Pozole Bandito. Wielki mops. Większy niż inne mopsy z Kuchni Imbira. Biegł bardzo szybko. Rico wypluł Taco, które ożyło i zaczęło niszczyć wszystko w jego zasięgu wzroku. El Pozole Bandito biegł nadal za nimi, razem z Taco. Biegli jak strzały a wielki pies za nimi niszczył wszystko. Pingwiny wskoczyły na galaretkę która ich odbiła prosto na wielki flan. El Pozole Bandito oraz Taco uczynili to samo i z wrzaskiem: -ANDELE, ANDELE! Zaczęli niszczyć flan biegnąc w stronę Pingwinów. Rico wziął gitarę jednej z świnek które śpiewały, i rozbił ją na głowie psa. Ten natychmiast spadł do wnętrza flanu. Taco natomiast wystraszyło się i uciekło. -Jesteśmy bezpieczni, szefie?- spytał dyszący Szeregowy. -Póki żaden z tych kucharzyków za dwa grosze nas nie znajdzie.- odpowiedział Skipper. -Szefie, tamto ciastko wygląda dość smacznie.- powiedział Kowalski i pokazał na ciastko stojące nieopodal. Podbiegli tam i zobaczyli czekoladowe koloseum na kołaczu w oddali a na nim Lucha Psy i Świnki Morskie. Gdy jeden z Lucha Psów podszedł do ciastka by ukroić sobie kawałek, Skipper uderzył go z plaskacza i ubrał jego ciuchy. -O tak, zapasy to moja ulubiona rzecz! A Imbir może na nich będzie.- pomyślał sobie i pobiegł w stronę koloseum z czekolady. Wyskoczył na ring i zobaczył swój największy koszmar. Z tortu wyłonił się GIGANTYCZNY Pit Bull, ubrany w kolorowy strój. Wydał z siebie ogromny ryk i Skipper ujrzał dwie pary ostrych jak igły zębów. -No dalej, samozwańczy pakerze, chodź!- krzyknął Skipper. Wielki Pit Bull uśmiechnął się. Skipper zobaczył wśród gawiedzi Imbira. Uniknął ciosu gigantyczną łapą Lucha-Psa i wślizgnął się na widownię. -Imbir!- krzyknął. Imbir odwrócił główkę w stronę Skippera i powiedział: -Senior Skipper, już wysłałem za panem Seniora Doopelangera i jego drużynę. Powinni pana złapać. -No widzisz morski prosiaku, udało mi się ich wykiwać. I jeszcze coś, musieliśmy ocalić Marlenkę! Imbir wyjął z kieszeni małe radyjko i gruchnął do niego. Znikąd nadleciała latająca mandarynka a Imbir uciekł. Koloseum zostało zaatakowane przez Żywe Taco, które przy pomocy Pit bulla, niszczyło koloseum. Skipper po jakimś czasie wstał z ruin. Taco rzuciło się na niego i chciało zjeść, ale Skipper połączył mu szczękę widelcem. Całości dopełnił Rico, który znokautował Taco ciosem w głowę. - No to piąteczka, panowie!- skwitował Skipper. Pingwiny uniosły skrzydła i już-już miały spełnić polecenie, gdy nagle... - ANI KROKU DALEJ! Oddział odwrócił się jak oparzony. Za nimi, na gruzach Koloseum, stała kanapka, która budziła przerażenie: była większa od nich co najmniej dwa razy, jej oczy stanowiły oliwki na wykałaczkach, a umieszczone były między wielkim kaktusem. Jednym słowem- wyglądał jak skrzyżowanie kanapki z kaktusem. Za nim stała wielka armia Lucha-Psów gotowych do ataku. - Hamba!- wykrzyczał Kaktus Kanapka.- Myślałyście, głupie ptaki, że już nic wam nie grozi?! Nie ma lekko! Oto stoję przed wami ja, dowódca armii młodych, gotowych do ataków, wypoczętych Lucha-Psów rezerwowych! Wystarczy jedno moje słowo i rzucą się na was! -Tylko spróbuj, zgniła resztko obiadu!- krzyknął Skipper. Kaktus Kanapka krzyknął i jeden Lucha-Pies Chichuahua zaszarżował na nich. Pingwiny uciekły na trybuny i zrzuciły kolumnę z gorzkiej czekolady na psa. Reszta też zaatakowała. Pojawiło się też Taco. -Amigo, byłem już u dentysty! Po tej wypowiedzi, Taco zaczęło rzucać do pingwinów ostrymi nachosami, a Lucha-Psy strzelały z tubek ketchupem z sosem i papryczką, który zżerał wszystko wokół. Szeregowy i reszta uciekli na trybuny, a za nimi popędził gigantyczny Lucha-Pies oraz kanapka która rzucała kolcami w Skippera. -Nie uciekniecie!- krzyknęła kanapka. Świnki Morskie również uciekały. Wielki Lucha-Pies starał się je omijać, ale Pingwiny biegły wężykiem. Kaktus Kanapka postanowił że zagra nieczysto. Wyjął z pomiędzy swoich bułek tubkę ostrego Tamale, po czym wypuścił z niej strumień ognia który stopił połowę koloseum. -W górę masełko, uprażymy je!- wrzasnęła kanapka. Świnki morskie wyjęły wielki garnek z olejem i schowały go w wyrwie w koloseum. Pingwiny jednak to przeskoczyły. -HAMBA! HAMBA! WRRRR! GRRRR! W jednej chwili cały tort z koloseum na górze ugiął się i runął w morze niebieskiej galaretki. Były tam też owoce i czekoladowe delfiny. Kaktus Kanapka został otoczony galaretą, a wielki Lucha-Pies który umiał pływać wyłonił się z galaretki niczym zwalisty wieloryb. Mniejsze Lucha-Psy postanowiły odpocząć i i wypłynąć na brzeg z biszkopta, ale ich wielki szef nie spoczął na laurach, i zaczął atakować pingwiny. Wielkie zęby chciały chapnąć Rico ale zamiast tego wielki pies połknął sporo galaretki. Skipper wykorzystał to i strzelił go z plaskacza w pysk. Ten zemdlał. Kategoria:Fanfiki Kategoria:Wojti2000 Kategoria:Pingwiniafanka1 Kategoria:Onewa Kategoria:Starwarscraft